


Bonded by Secrets

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Murder, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Scheming, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He nuzzles into her, a dead body lies less than ten footsteps in front of her.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446913
Kudos: 19





	Bonded by Secrets

His face nuzzles into her stomach. She's sitting on the floor; he's curled up against her. The light above them is dim, a fire roars but still clings to her; feeling the warmth of her body, breathing in the scent of perfume. 

Carter Francisco lies dead less than ten footsteps in front of them. 

Carter was attacking Madelyn, Homelander killed him. He doesn't regret it, but Carter was one of the most powerful men at Vought, and there would be consequences. 

Vought wouldn't get rid of their biggest moneymaker, and they couldn't harm him psychically, but they would slowly destroy his image and then there was Madelyn. Fragile fleshed Madelyn who knew too much about Vought, who he had killed for to protect. There would be consequences for her. Unlike him, they could and would harm her.

His head is swimming, and he doesn't know what to do. But Madelyn is calm. Unfazed by it all, always in control and it amazes him.

"You have to listen to me," Madelyn whispers, stroking his hair. "We get rid of his body, okay. No one needs to know what happened here tonight. No one else Vought needs to know; we can keep it just between us,".

Homelander likes that plan. Not just because it gets rid of any potential consequences, but because it bonds them together in a secret; weaves them together and rips them apart from Vought, leaving just the two of them.

"I could have handled Carter," Madelyn tells him softly yet it feels like she's scolding him and it hurts. He was protecting her, why couldn't she see that. "But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we keep this from the rest of Vought,".

He nods his head, her fingers reach out and stroke his face. "I do appreciate what you did though," Madelyn whispers sweetly. And it feels right being close to her like this. "And with him out of the way at least they'll be no vocal opposition to my promotion which is good for us."


End file.
